


But a Dream

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [398]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/04/20: "confession, burst, fantasy"This drabble is a fix-it for another, recent drabble of mine,What to Say, in which Derek's leather jacket gets ruined, a writing decision, after receiving a few readers' comments, I realized was a terrible one. I regret it and therefore am enacting the typical TV/movie fix-it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [398]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	But a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/04/20: "confession, burst, fantasy"
> 
> This drabble is a fix-it for another, recent drabble of mine, [_What to Say_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853788), in which Derek's leather jacket gets ruined, a writing decision, after receiving a few readers' comments, I realized was a terrible one. I regret it and therefore am enacting the typical TV/movie fix-it.

Derek burst awake at a clattering noise, finding Stiles at the closet, Derek’s leather jacket clasped against his body like something precious.

“What’re you _doing?_ ”

“I had a nightmare some creature we were fighting puked on your leather jacket and destroyed it. I’m making sure it’s OK,” Stiles explained.

“You _are_ aware there’s a difference between dreams and reality, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Stiles replied, withholding the confession of what role that jacket still played in his sex fantasies.

He hurried back to bed with it, draping it over Derek’s bare chest.

“But lucky for me my _best_ dreams _become_ reality!”


End file.
